Te Souviendrastu Jamais
by Mushexor
Summary: TWO SHOT : Dark thems et death fic ! C'est le récit d'une histoire d'amour complètement banale mais en même temps hors de commun faite de sang et de passion. C'est le récit de son début mais surtout de sa fin... AH E/B


**Titre :** Te Souviendras-tu Jamais...

**Rating :** M pour scènes plus ou moins explicites et dark thems

**Genre : **Romance / Tragedy

**Paring :** Edward et Bella, of course

**Résumé :** Two shot : DARK THEMS ! : C'est le récit d'une histoire d'amour banale mais en même temps hors du commun, faite de sang et de passion. C'est aussi le récit de son début et surtout de sa fin. AH E/B - Death fic

**Pour qui ? :** Mon premier bébé entièrement seule, je devais te le dédier, toi qui as toujours été là pour moi depuis le temps qu'on se connaît : Effexor

**Chansons :** _I miss You __ Blink 182, _Requiem pour un fou __ Johnny Halliday - une des rares chansons que j'apprécie de cet homme -,_ Bonnie and Clyde_ _ Serge Gainsbourg feat Brigitte Bardot

* * *

**Note : ATTENTION ! CE TWO SHOT PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DE CERTAINES PERSONNES !**

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

C'est dans un style totalement différent de ce qui est le nôtre habituellement que je me livre à vous. Seule.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que, pour commencer, j'avais envie d'essayer le style qui est le plus cher au cœur de ma deuxième paire de main et de voir aussi si j'en étais capable, même si on dit que tout le monde a une part d'ombre en soi. Je crois que la mienne est assez développée. Ce que vous allez lire après ceci, n'a pour ainsi dire, rien à voir avec Twilight. Je reprends juste les noms des personnages, peut-être des traits de caractère, les couples initiaux, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. J'ai voulu miser sur l'originalité et j'espère que ça paiera...

Si vous cherchez juste un agréable moment de lecture, ne lisez surtout pas ce qui va suivre, ça va vous pourrir la journée - ou la soirée. Mais je tenais quand même à vous le faire partager parce que c'est une façon d'écrire qui pourrait éventuellement être la nôtre... un jour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis toujours adepte des contes de fées ;)

C'est aussi une parenthèse dans l'écriture de notre fic _Sweet, sweet Love_ dont le prochain chapitre est en partie écrit... Oui, seulement en partie..

C'est donc avec appréhension que je vais vous souhaiter une... " bonne " lecture et vous remercier d'ores et déjà d'avoir eu la curiosité d'être passé par là.

Merci, bisous et prenez soin de vous ! Mush.

PS : ne dérogeons pas à la règle, ceci est évidemment un POV d'Edward...

* * *

**Te Souviendras-tu Jamais...**

**° oOo °**

Dehors, le hurlement des sirènes me faisait de plus en plus mal au crâne.

J'entendais dans ma léthargie les dispositifs de sécurité se mettre en place, les hommes qui criaient dans leurs haut-parleurs, la foule qui se rassemblait, les dizaines de voitures, camions et fourgonnettes arriver.

Ils étaient tous là pour toi et moi.

Assis à même le sol, le dos collé contre le mur, je regardai jouer les couleurs bleue et rouge sur le fond blanc du mur de notre minuscule salon, un meublé que nous avions loué quelques jours auparavant.

Un bleu trop vif pour être comparé à celui de tes veines.

Un rouge trop éclatant pour être associé à ton sang.

La main moite serrée autour de la crosse d'un Umarex S.A 177 (1), je sentais à peine mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma carotide, les larmes couler sans discontinuité sur mes joues, ma main gauche caressant avec une infinie douceur tes cheveux, comme il m'arrivait souvent de le faire quand tu venais juste de t'endormir.

Ta tête posée docilement sur mes cuisses, je repensais en boucle à tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, une sorte de vie à la Bonnie and Clyde, débridée, hors du commun et en même temps si banale, pleine de passion dans tous les sens du terme.

Te souviendras-tu jamais de notre première rencontre ?

Je crois que j'ai commencé à perdre la tête à partir du moment précis où nos yeux se sont furtivement croisé.

Tu étais si gauche, si timide mais paradoxalement, il dégageait de toi une telle assurance. Je n'ai jamais su vraiment expliquer cette sensation qui se dégageait de toi – ni toi non plus lorsque je t'en parlais.

C'était étrange. C'était fascinant.

C'était tout simplement toi.

Tu étais entrée dans ce bar où j'avais mes habitudes et où tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds.

Tu avais rendez-vous avec un mec, je ne me rappelle même plus son prénom. Tu portais cette robe noire, à peine décolletée, qui te collait comme une seconde peau, celle que j'adorais, que j'adore toujours et que tu portes en ce moment. Des escarpins avec des talons minuscules, pas ceux que ma sœur Rosalie avait l'habitude de porter, et malgré cela, malgré cela, tu t'es tordue trois fois la cheville avant d'arriver jusqu'au bar où tu t'es rattrapé comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment-là.

Lorsque, rouge et essoufflée, tu t'es redressé, gratté la gorge et as demandé une Vodka – tomate, avec tout l'aplomb dont tu étais capable.

De la table seul où j'étais, je me rappelle avoir haussé les sourcils et t'avoir regardé avec encore plus d'intérêt qu'à ton entrée.

Mon amour… Mon cher amour et ses goûts calamiteux en matière d'alcool.

Sam, un ami de longue date, derrière son bar, t'a regardée attentivement. Je sais ce qu'il s'est demandé à ce moment-là. Si tu étais sobre pour avoir autant titubé jusqu'au bar. Et si, par conséquent, il pouvait accéder à ta requête.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je suis entré dans ta vie, quand j'ai sauté sur l'opportunité de pouvoir t'approcher en me portant garant pour toi.

Te souviendras-tu jamais de la façon dont tes yeux se sont troublé quand je me suis assis à côté de toi ?

Tu m'as pris pour un coureur de jupons – ce que j'étais, je l'avoue, à mes heures -, je l'ai senti à la façon dont tu t'es crispé sur ton tabouret lorsque je me suis approché de toi. Tu t'es même légèrement décalé sur le côté.

Je t'ai regardé comme jamais je n'avais regardé une fille. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué.

J'avais la gorge sèche, je ne savais pas pourquoi, et je me suis senti tellement ridicule… pour la première fois de ma vie. A cause de toi.

J'ai pris sur moi, je t'ai fait mon plus beau sourire, je me suis mis en mode tombeur de bimbos siliconées, j'étais persuadé que ça marcherait – ça marchait toujours – et j'ai lamentablement échoué. J'avais beau te sourire, essayé d'engager la conversation, te frôler du bout des doigts, tu me restais hermétique, plongée dans ton verre infâme, les joues encore plus rouges, une moue de dégoût accrochée à tes lèvres.

A cause de moi ? A cause de l'alcool qui coulait dans ta gorge ?

Tes lèvres, mon cher amour…

Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux dessus, j'ai eu envie d'y déposer les miennes, de toutes les façons possibles, imaginables ou non.

Avec tendresse, avec timidité, avec dérision, avec passion, avec violence, avec douceur…

Avec acharnement et gourmandise.

Et c'était exactement ce que tu allais devenir quelques heures plus tard, sans que tu ne le saches à ce moment-là. Ma gourmandise…

Te souviendras-tu jamais de la première fois où je t'ai fait rire… à mes dépends ?

Cela faisait combien de temps que j'essayais vainement de te parler ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux ? Voire trois ?

Le temps passait, l'alcool se répandait dans ton organisme, tu enchaînais les Vodka, tu devenais de plus en plus belle, j'avais de plus en plus envie de toi et tu faisais comme si je n'existais pas. Tu regardais régulièrement ton portable, comme si quelqu'un – l'autre… - allait te sauver de moi et de mes mots inutiles.

Tu as commencé à jouer nerveusement des ongles sur le bar, ta jambe fine et gainée battant la mesure de la chanson qui passait. Tu as remis une mèche de tes longs cheveux derrière ton oreille. Et j'ai joué ma dernière carte. Mon dernier atout.

Si tu étais entrée dans ce bar ce soir-là, c'était pour qu'on s'y rencontre, c'est ce que tu m'as toujours répété depuis lors.

Si je suis passé derrière le bar à ce moment-là, si j'ai supplié Sam de m'y laisser quelques secondes, c'était pour que tu me regardes enfin. Que tu vois toutes ces choses dans mes yeux.

J'ai passé nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux quand tu as demandé ta septième Vodka. Sam ne voulait pas te la servir. Moi, je ne voulais pas te voir partir. Alors je l'ai convaincu. Et il m'a marmonné d'un ton bourru : « Le dernier verre, à condition que tu la ramènes chez elle. Débrouille-toi pour avoir son adresse. »

J'ai inspiré profondément, repris ton verre alors que tu regardais d'un œil vitreux ton portable, mis trois doses de Vodka et une de tomate. C'était dangereux, je le savais. Tu avais beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang. Mais j'espérais… J'espérais que tu lèves les yeux vers moi, même quelques secondes, comme tu les levais vers Sam pour le remercier.

Et tu l'as fait en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu avais dû voir que la main qui te servait, n'était pas aussi brune que les autres fois.

La moue d'agacement qui a orné tes lèvres à ce moment-là m'a vrillé l'estomac. Mais pas autant que le rire qui est sorti spontanément de ta bouche quelques secondes plus tard.

J'étais aux anges.

Aux anges et poisseux.

Aux anges parce que j'avais enfin réussi à capter réellement ton attention – je le voyais à la façon dont tes yeux caressaient les traits de mon visage.

Poisseux parce que j'avais renversé sans m'en rendre compte la bouteille de jus de tomate sur moi.

Quand tes yeux sont lentement descendus sur ma pomme d'Adam, ma gorge, le carré de peau dénudé juste en dessous, ma chemise immaculée qui ne l'était plus tellement, quand ils se sont arrêté sur mon ventre pour ne plus en partir, quand ils se sont voilé de gourmandise et de désir, je jure que j'aurais pu revenir vers toi et te faire l'amour, là.

Au milieu de tous ces inconnus qui s'enivraient, fumaient, jouaient, dansaient et dont certains te reluquaient.

J'aurais pu faire plus que de te frôler de mes doigts.

J'aurais pu vraiment caresser ta peau et dévorer tes lèvres qui me tourmentaient.

J'aurais pu, mais je n'ai rien fait parce que je voulais continuer à te regarder.

Tes traits fins et délicats, ta bouche rose où le rouge à lèvres s'estompait, ton nez, minuscule, les légères cernes sous tes yeux, tes pupilles, chocolat et dilatées, tes cheveux auburn et légèrement ondulés…

J'avais envie de ça. De toi.

Dieu, que j'avais envie de toi.

Puis, tout en regardant mon ventre, ou peut-être l'érection qui déformait mon pantalon, tu m'as dit que l'autre ne viendrait sans doute pas. Celui que tu attendais. Tu as rebu une gorgée, remis une autre mèche de tes cheveux derrière ton oreille, éclaté de rire en détournant les yeux et en me disant que ma chemise était sale.

Tu étais ivre.

Ivre d'alcool et de solitude – mais ça, je l'ai su quelques heures plus tard.

Tu n'arrivais pas à refréner ton rire étrangement doux et mélodieux. Tu t'en tenais même le ventre, et le fait que tu te moques de moi, d'être entré dans ta vie de cette façon, me fascinait.

Je n'avais pas honte.

Je me foutais bien de ceux qui me regardaient.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était toi. Toi, ton rire et tes lèvres magnifiques.

Te souviendras-tu jamais de la raison pour la quelle tu m'as demandé de m'assoir à côté de toi et de continuer à te faire rire jusqu'aux larmes ?

Mon cœur avait palpité, mon monde s'était écroulé quand j'avais commencé à contourner une nouvelle fois le bar pour revenir à tes côtés, mais tu m'as arrêté dans mon élan. Tu préférais m'avoir en face de toi afin de pouvoir me regarder " entièrement " - il y avait un grand miroir derrière moi.

Nous avons discuté pendant des heures entières, jusqu'au moment fatal de la fermeture.

Je connaissais toute ta vie ; le lieu où tu étais née, les liens que tu entretenais avec tes parents divorcés, le boulot minable de serveuse que tu exerçais " en attendant " - en attendant quoi ?... -, ta couleur préférée, ton livre préféré, tes rêves de gamine que tu n'avais pas encore réussis à réaliser et ton attente de quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin briser ta solitude. Tout, sauf les petites et les grosses blessures.

Tu m'as raconté tout ça en vidant presque deux bouteilles de Vodka à toi seule.

Sam ne faisait plus attention à toi, il savait que j'étais sobre et qu'à la façon dont je te regardais, je ferais tout pour finir la nuit avec toi, chez toi, chez moi, dans un motel miteux, une voiture, un taxi ou même dans la petite ruelle à côté du bar...

Jusqu'au bout de la nuit, je n'ai pratiquement pas décroché la mâchoire ; je t'écoutais juste, envoûté, je t'observais - ou plutôt, j'observais tes lèvres bouger - enchanté.

Ce fut quand Sam nous a annoncés la fermeture de son bar que je suis sorti de mon ensorcellement.

Quand tu as eu toutes les difficultés du monde à te remettre correctement sur tes pieds, en tanguant et en pouffant.

Je me rappelle encore le regard autoritaire que m'a alors lancé mon ami... Mais je me rappelle encore surtout la façon dont tu t'es raccroché à moi lorsque enfin je t'ai rejoint près de ton tabouret, dont tes mains se sont refermé sur ma chemise qui n'était plus poisseuse mais sentait toujours la tomate, dont ton souffle surchargé d'alcool a caressé par intermittences irrégulières ma peau déjà trop sensible à toi, dont tu t'es pressé, l'espace de quelques nanosecondes, contre mon corps.

J'ai cru être en Enfer et que mon corps allait entrer en combustion.

Mes mains se sont refermé autour de ta taille fine par réflexe et tu as levé tes yeux rougis d'alcool et de fatigue vers moi.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration hachée, j'avais l'impression que tu n'attendais qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis. La même chose que moi.

Ton corps s'est encore plus rapproché du mien, tes mains sont devenues plus douces sur le tissu de ma chemise, elles ont glissé jusqu'à ma nuque avec une infinie douceur, celle d'une femme qui découvre pour la première fois la peau de son amant et tout à coup, tu as regardé ma bouche, les joues de plus en plus rouges, le souffle de plus en plus rauque. Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tu t'es écarté de moi, laissant un froid sidéral autour de mon être, as pris ma main et m'as entraîné dehors où quelques fêtards notoires traînaient encore.

Et tu m'as conduit, en titubant, dans cette fameuse ruelle.

Tu as retiré précipitamment tes escarpins en grimaçant. Tu t'es plaqué contre le mur et tu m'as repris contre toi, dans l'exacte position dans la quelle nous étions quelques instants plus tôt.

Mes mains se sont posé de part et d'autre de ton visage par réflexe, mon cœur a battu un peu plus vite et j'ai instinctivement plaqué mon bassin contre le tien.

Tu as haleté, ou peut-être gémi et tu m'as demandé de faire cesser un moment ta solitude.

Tu m'avais dit que le mec que tu attendais dans le bar devait être là en théorie pour ça. Qu'il était client là où tu travaillais, qu'il te draguait avec insistance depuis plusieurs semaines et que tu avais fini par lui laisser ton numéro parce que tu étais en manque d'affection... et que ton appétit sexuel était depuis trop longtemps brimé.

Tes mains me parcourraient avec maladresse et avidité. On aurait dit que tu ne savais pas trop où toucher un homme pour lui faire plaisir ou bien était-ce ta nervosité à l'idée que nous nous connaissions à peine, pour ainsi dire, pas ?

Tu as fait sauter un bouton de ma chemise en me collant trop brusquement contre toi et quand ta jambe s'est immiscé entre les miennes pour toucher de plus près mon érection douloureuse, j'ai définitivement perdu contact avec la réalité.

Avec brutalité, ma bouche s'est enfin écrasé sur la tienne et avec avidité, tu y as plongé ta langue. Alors que nous nous livrions un combat acharné, tu t'es mise sur la pointe des pieds, puis as fini par monter sur les miens, me faisant ainsi comprendre que tu voulais que je te hisse à ma hauteur.

Je t'ai soulevée par les fesses, sans quitter ta bouche et t'ai plaqué avec violence contre le mur en briques froid qui devait déjà malmener ton dos. Craignant t'avoir fait mal, j'ai décollé à regret mes lèvres des tiennes pour te demander si ça allait, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion : tu as plongé franchement tes mains dans cheveux, raclant mon crâne de tes ongles, et embrassé ou plutôt dévoré à nouveau.

J'étais au Paradis, en train de tomber amoureux d'un ange que je venais à peine de rencontrer, prêt à plonger dans les Enfers avec lui.

Je n'étais plus sur Terre, mais dans une autre réalité.

Je ne connaissais plus rien du monde, mise à part toi.

Toi, ta bouche, ta langue, tes mains et la peau de ton dos.

Tu as fini par te détacher de moi, essoufflée et je l'étais tout autant.

Tu as posé ton front contre le mien, les yeux mi-clos, un demi sourire aux lèvres, tes mains toujours accrochées à mes cheveux, ton corps enroulé juste au dessus de mon érection.

J'avais envie de plus, de tellement plus, mais je ne te le disais pas, de peur de briser l'enchantement. Alors, je fixais ta bouche, comme pour la rappeler à moi, attendant un geste, un signe de ta part.

Puis, tu t'es rapproché à nouveau de moi et nous avons partagé un autre baiser, plus lent, plus sensuel que les deux premiers. Tu as pris ton temps, tes marques, et tu t'es remise à onduler doucement contre moi, me faisant perdre encore plus la tête dans mon autre réalité. Je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir un jour après cela, mais mon cœur et mon corps jubilaient.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais en parfaite symbiose avec un autre être humain.

Je me sentais complet.

J'aurais pu faire tout, absolument tout ce que tu m'aurais demandé.

Te souviendras-tu jamais de la folie qui a traversé ton esprit quand tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose pour toi avant que ta robe ne remonte un peu plus sur tes cuisses et que les boutons de mon jean ne sautent ?

Bien sûr.

C'était complètement fou, irréel. Surtout ta question.

Tu m'as soudain dit que tu avais quelque chose de très précieux dans la boîte à gants de ta camionnette, quelque chose à la quelle tu tenais beaucoup et qui te venait de ton père. Quelque chose dont tu ne t'étais jamais servi sur quelqu'un, mais que tu voulais essayer pour la première fois avec moi.

Tu m'as doucement repoussé, t'es remise sur tes pieds, toujours en chancelant, mais cette fois, les lèvres rouges de mes baisers, as remis plus ou moins ta robe en place, pris tes escarpins dans ta main incertaine et m'as guidé un peu plus loin sur l'avenue trop brillamment éclairée, jusqu'à une énorme camionnette qui devait être plus âgée que toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, installée derrière ton volant, tu t'es penché pour m'ouvrir la portière côté passager.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tu as repris ma bouche, comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher... ou peut-être était-ce pour finir de me convaincre de répondre favorablement à ce que tu allais me demander.

Tu m'as fait alors un sourire ingénu et espiègle. Et tes mains ont glissé jusqu'à l'ouverture de la boîte à gants où se trouvait ce que je tiens actuellement dans ma main moite et serrée.

Sortant momentanément de mes pensées, une douleur lancinante me traversa le ventre, côté gauche, me faisant grimacer. J'essayai de trouver une position plus confortable et un liquide chaud s'écoula encore un peu plus sur mon abdomen. Ma main crispée sur tes cheveux, je bougeai d'à peine quelques millimètres et tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait dehors.

Toujours le hurlement des sirènes et des hommes, l'agitation et l'adrénaline.

Je posais un regard pensif sur l'arme que je tenais : tout ça pour cet insignifiant petit objet.

Puis tout à coup, une voix désincarnée me fit sursauter :

" Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan ! Au nom de la loi, rendez-vous ! "

Nous rendre ? Oh non ! Non... Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu. Surtout pas cette nuit-là, 12 mois auparavant...

Me replongeant dans mes souvenirs, je revoyais très distinctement ta main se glisser dans le boîtier sombre, comme aspirée par les ténèbres, pour en ressortir presque aussitôt avec une arme de pointe. L'Umarex S.A 177.

Mon cœur a tressauté dans ma poitrine : c'était la première fois que je voyais d'aussi près une arme à feu, en dehors des fusils de chasse de mon père.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je t'ai regardée le prendre doucement, docilement contre ton ventre, comme une petite chose fragile qui pouvait s'évaporer à tout moment et tu m'as demandé si je pouvais garder un secret.

Je t'ai observée sans comprendre.

Tu avais l'air si fragile, malgré l'arme à feu que tu tenais contre toi, tournée vers moi et sans doute chargée, mais étrangement, je n'avais pas peur. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais derrière la tête. Et l'horreur autant que l'excitation me gagna lorsque tu me le dis. Tu voulais que je m'en serve pour toi.

On se connaissait à peine et tu me demandais de faire l'impossible pour toi ; j'ai trouvé ça honorifique.

Moi, l'inconnu que tu ne voulais pas regarder lorsque tu es entrée dans ce bar.

Moi, celui dont tu connaissais à peine le nom et le prénom.

Moi, celui que tu avais embrassé, serré contre toi de la plus intime des façons.

J'avais la tête qui tournait.

Je t'ai à nouveau regardée, cherchant sur ton visage une trace d'ironie ou de moquerie, quelque chose qui me ferait penser que tu n'y songeais pas vraiment, que tu ne pouvais pas me demander ça. A la place, je trouvais le sérieux, l'attente. Et toujours cette assurance étrange que tu dégageais.

Sans te répondre, j'ai tendu la main vers toi, ou plutôt vers l'objet qui allait devenir pour moi aussi précieux qu'un meilleur ami et aussi haïssable qu'un ennemi mortel.

Je l'ai effleuré de la pulpe des doigts, comme je l'aurais fait avec une vierge. Pas avec toi, non. Parce que toi, je voulais te parcourir avec passion et avidité.

Je l'ai touché, l'ai palpé longtemps entre tes mains.

Tu m'as regardé faire, comme fascinée par mes attouchements.

C'était lisse, froid et étrangement doux. Mais je me suis habitué à sa texture. Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai fini par le prendre aussi délicatement que toi.

Tu m'as laissé faire, les yeux toujours fixés sur ma main.

Je l'ai trouvé plus léger que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

J'ai scruté la crosse, le chien, la gâchette, le canon, comme mon père scrutait les tableaux impressionnistes qu'il affectionnait tant.

Et j'ai levé une nouvelle fois les yeux vers toi, cherchant encore la trace d'un désistement de ta part.

Tu m'as souri, posé ta main froide et légère sur la mienne, et j'ai frissonné. Violemment. Mon cœur a refait un bon dans ma poitrine quand j'ai imaginé la perspective de m'en servir pour toi et de cette même main sur une autre partie de mon corps.

Tu as effleuré mon visage, en as redessiné les traits, touché ma bouche de ton pouce et embrassé de nouveau. Une simple pression des lèvres, douce, humide et forte. Ta main refermée sur la mienne, qui elle-même était refermée sur l'arme.

J'ai entrouvert mes lèvres, et tu as gémi en te rapprochant maladroitement de moi pour répondre à mon baiser, malgré le frein à main qui nous séparait.

Je n'arrivais pas à me repaître de ta bouche.

A chaque fois qu'elles se détachaient l'une de l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur, que tu avais aspiré toute mon énergie vitale en toi.

J'ai fermé lentement mes yeux, savourant pleinement la danse lente de nos langues, ne pensant plus, momentanément, à l'objet de délit que je détenais.

Trop vite à mon goût, tu t'es détaché. Et j'ai cru voir un brin de folie traverser tes prunelles. Surtout quand un demi sourire a orné tes lèvres. Un demi sourire qui promettait des actes interdits et réprouvés.

Tu as alors posé délicatement ta tête sur mon épaule et nous avons regardé un moment les voitures défiler sur l'avenue dans un silence quasi abbatial, nos mains toujours liées sur le révolver.

Tu m'as raconté, d'une toute petite voix basse, qu'une fois, quand tu avais 16 ans, tu t'étais faite agresser dans ta ville natale, la première fois que tu étais sortie dans un night-club.

C'était sur un parking mal éclairé, par une froide et humide nuit de Novembre, la veille de Thanksgiving. Tu avais retrouvé des amies du lycée, et avais bu ton premier cocktail alcoolisé ce soir-là. Tu avais aussi échangé ton premier véritable baiser, avec un parfait inconnu, un mec plus âgé que tu n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

James.

Il était grand, blond, légèrement musclé, les yeux noirs comme le charbon et la luxure, un étrange tatouage sur l'avant bras droit. Il avait l'air sauvage et mystérieux, comme les héros des romans d'amour que lisait ta mère et que tu lui soudoyais de temps à autre ; c'était ce qui t'avait attiré à lui. Vous aviez discuté longtemps, mais pas aussi longtemps que nous, tu ne te rappelais plus très bien qui avait engagé la conversation, qui avait commencé à regarder l'autre avec des yeux intéressés. Tu te rappelais juste de la sensation électrisante de ses lèvres incroyablement chaudes sur les tiennes, et ce détail me serra douloureusement l'estomac.

Tu revivais l'instant, presque avec nostalgie, du moins, c'était le sentiment que j'avais à ce moment-là, les yeux brillants et rêveurs.

Quand il avait plongé sa langue dans ta bouche, tu t'es rappelé avoir laissé échapper un grognement, mais tu étais incapable de le qualifier. Était-ce de surprise ? De peur ? De plaisir ? Toujours est-il que tu as voulu te dégager de lui, mais qu'il a retenu ton visage contre le sien et que, apeurée en même temps que grisée, tu t'es abandonné contre lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main a voulu se faufiler sous ta robe que tu t'es définitivement écarté de lui, le cœur battant la chamade, l'estomac noué. Prise de panique, tu t'es précipitamment levé, et sans prendre le temps de prévenir tes amies, tu es sortie du night-club avec l'intention de rentrer chez toi et de te blottir étroitement dans ton lit de petite fille, après une bonne douche brûlante.

Mais il en avait décidé autrement et t'avait suivie.

Un étrange silence avait suivi cette phrase, et tes yeux, de rêveurs, étaient devenus affolés.

Inconsciemment, tu as passé ta main gauche à l'intérieur de ton poignet droit et tes lèvres gonflées se sont mises à trembler.

Incapable de bouger, et encore moins de parler, je redoutais la suite de ton aventure et resserrais ma prise sur l'Umarex, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je ne posais aucune question, ni ne faisais aucun commentaire. Je me demandais juste vaguement si tu avais déjà parlé de cette nuit avec quelqu'un ou si c'était juste l'alcool qui coulait encore dans tes veines qui te rendait trop bavarde.

En cette veille de Thanksgiving, dans le petit état humide et glacial de Washington, la fille du commandant de la police locale de Forks s'est faite violer contre la portière de la même camionnette où nous nous trouvions alors. Et cette fille, c'était toi.

Des larmes coulant laborieusement sur tes joues, tu m'as relaté les détails du drame, les sons, les odeurs, les sensations, avec une précision et une réalité presque incisives.

J'étais écorché pour toi.

Et ce fut quand tu es rentrée chez toi, plus jamais tout à fait la même, les jambes flageolantes, les joues maculées de larmes et de mascara, quand tu t'es couché dans ton lit de petite fille toute habillée, ayant fait une croix sur ta douche brûlante, que tu as commencé à sombrer dans ce que tu appelais " ta douce et glauque folie. "

Face à ton changement de comportement, ton père a fini par savoir la douloureuse vérité. Malgré ses recherches et son acharnement, le coupable a été introuvable. Et en dehors de la rage contre celui qui t'avait fait ça, il t'a donné, au cas où, ce révolver, avec l'ordre express de t'en servir qu'en cas de légitime défense.

C'était un acte étrange pour un policier, même pour toi. L'idée folle et désespérée d'un père qui voulait à tout prix protéger sa fille unique.

Tu l'avais mis dans ta boîte à gants, n'en avais jamais parlé à personne, même pas à ton meilleur ami, un Quileute du nom de Jacob.

Tu l'avais laissé là, durant de longs mois, avec l'intention formelle de ne jamais t'en servir. Jusqu'à ce que tu recroises sa route, près de deux ans plus tard, au bal de promo de ton lycée, accompagner une des filles les plus populaires de l'établissement, qui se pavanait à son bras comme une reine de beauté et de superficialité.

Tu te rappelais t'être figée au bras de ton meilleur ami et avoir senti couler sur tes joues des larmes de peur et de détresse, le cœur emballé dans un marathon déchaîné. Tu avais eu peur qu'il te voie, alors tu as cherché tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour partir de là ; et tu t'es intentionnellement foulé la cheville.

Un rire nerveux s'était échappé de tes lèvres à ce moment-là du récit alors que moi, je me sentais nauséeux, les yeux fixés sur ton visage d'ange.

Tu t'es tourné brusquement vers moi, le regard brillant mais étrangement vide, plongée dans ton passé noir et douloureux.

J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras, mais j'ai eu peur que tu me repousses, alors j'ai resserré ma prise sur l'arme. Geste que tu as remarqué sous la pression de ta main et qui a adoucit l'éclat de tes prunelles et l'affolement de ton visage.

Tu n'as jamais su s'il t'avait vue ou non mais ce fut ce soir-là, quand ton ami est reparti chez lui après s'être assuré que tu allais bien, que tu as ressorti pour la première fois l'arme de ta boîte à gants et que tu t'es entraîné à t'en servir. Et ce fut aussi ce soir-là que tu tranchas pour la première fois tes veines.

A ce moment-là, des milliers d'interrogations galopaient dans ma tête.

Comment un être aussi fragile que toi pouvait avoir survécu à un tel drame ?

Comment continuer à vivre quand notre existence avait été brisé ?

Comment arrivais-tu encore à sentir les mains d'un homme sur toi sans être dégoûtée ?

Tu as répondu à chacune de mes questions une par une, sans que je n'ai à les poser.

Tu ne savais pas comment tu avais survécu : tu avais juste essayé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tenté d'enfouir tes blessures et tes douleurs au fond de toi. Et les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années étaient passés. Tu avais retrouvé une forme de sourire, pas celui qui était le tien avant tout ça, tu avais réussi à te regarder à nouveau dans le miroir sans être dégoûtée par ce que tu voyais, tu avais continué à t'entraîner à tirer en secret deux fois par semaine, et tu avais recherché la forme brute et animale des relations physiques ; en premier lieu, dans les bras de ton meilleur ami.

J'étais même le douzième qui posait ses mains sur toi en l'espace d'une dizaine d'années. Le chiffre de la perfection, selon Paul Claudel, m'as-tu souligné.

Et si j'étais le douzième homme à avoir retenu ton attention, c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison, tout comme le fait que tu sois entrée dans le bar que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Je devais être _ta_ perfection.

J'aurais voulu savoir si un autre homme t'avait violentée. Si tu étais tellement écœurée par la gente masculine que tu ne recherchais plus l'amour auprès d'elle.

J'aurais voulu savoir si j'avais un espoir, ne serait-ce qu'infime, de te faire changer d'avis dans le cas échéant.

J'aurais voulu savoir combien de fois tu avais attenté à ta vie.

Avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, j'ai pris ton poignet droit et regardé les fines cicatrices qui courraient dessus. Il y en avait des dizaines. Des fines, des courtes, des plus longues, des plus profondes, des plus épaisses, comme si chacune d'elles évoquait une histoire, une humeur, un état d'esprit différent.

Je l'ai caressé avec dévotion et tendresse, comme si j'avais voulu tout effacer par magie de mes doigts et de ma chaleur.

Tu t'es alors crispé, as essayé de retirer ton poignet de l'étau de ma main, mais pas de façon convaincante. On aurait dit que j'étais le premier à te toucher à cet endroit-là.

Aucun homme qui avait croisé ta route n'avait remarqué ces marques ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu la curiosité de te demander ce qu'elles signifiaient ?

Au regard douloureux et brillant de larmes que tu m'as lancé, j'en ai déduis que si, qu'il devait y en avoir au moins un et j'ai lâché mollement ta main, à regret.

Les larmes n'ont pas coulé ; tu ne leur en as pas laissé le temps.

Tu t'es redressé et remise face au par-brise, comme si on était au cinéma, devant le film de l'année et que tu ne voulais pas en perdre une miette.

Te souviendras-tu jamais des mots qui sont sortis de ta bouche à ce moment-là ?

Tu venais sans doute de me dévoiler tes plus profondes blessures. Du moins, j'en étais convaincu. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais le numéro 12. Tu plaçais toute ta confiance et tes espoirs en moi.

Tu m'as alors dévoilé pourquoi tu travaillais dans un bar miteux, alors que tu aurais sans doute pu faire de brillantes études supérieures dans le droit ou le journalisme.

Il y avait quelques mois, tu venais de débarquer à Seattle, dans le but de recommencer une nouvelle vie, ou du moins de survivre à l'ancienne.

Tu étais pleine d'espoir et d'optimisme.

Pour la première fois depuis tes 16 ans, tu avais envie de sourire, de sourire vraiment.

En quête d'un petit boulot, même temporaire, tu étais entrée dans ce bar où une affiche indiquait qu'on cherchait du personnel pour le soir et les week-ends. Pleine d'assurance, tu avais franchi le seuil et étais ressortie environ une demie heure plus tard avec une période d'essai qui commençait le soir-même. Tu avais été folle de joie. Jusqu'au quatrième jour où ta route avait croisé la sienne pour la troisième fois.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Forks était à plus de 300 kilomètres de Seattle. Cela ne pouvait être que le destin et c'était ce que tu te répétais depuis ce soir-là. Bien sûr, il avait fini par te reconnaître. Tu avais pensé à donner ta démission, à t'enfuir loin d'ici, à traverser le pays jusqu'à New-York, même à changer de continent pour te réfugier à Londres. Mais une part d'orgueil t'avait poussée à rester pour l'affronter, lui et ses regards pervers et concupiscents. Et puis, dans un moment de ta douce et glauque folie, tu t'étais dit que tu avais un cadeau pour lui qui l'attendait sagement dans la boîte à gants de ta camionnette, celle-là même dont tu n'avais pu te résoudre à te séparer, malgré ce qu'elle évoquait toujours en toi.

Tu avais fait une nouvelle marque sur ton poignet pour te donner du courage.

Tu t'étais inscrite à un club de tir où tu te rendais tous les jours et où tu vidais chargeur après chargeur, en l'imaginant à la place de ta cible volante.

Et tu avais tenté une première fois de le tuer. Sauf que tu n'avais même pas eu le courage de sortir l'arme de ton sac à main, tellement ton corps tremblait comme une feuille morte dans le vent.

Après près de dix tentatives, tu t'étais rendue à l'évidence : jamais tu n'y arriverais seule.

Alors, tu avais attendu. Attendu le numéro 12. Tu les avais tous enchaînés, de 2 à 11. Des inconnus, pour la plus part, rencontrés au hasard d'une fête ou d'une rue, même sur Internet, à part le numéro 10.

Et pour la première fois depuis que nous étions dans cette camionnette, tu t'étais figée sur ton siège en prononçant ce numéro.

J'ai deviné que ce numéro 10 avait été important pour toi, voire primordial.

En avais-tu été amoureuse pour la seule et unique fois de ta vie ?

Je n'ai pas osé te poser des questions sur lui.

D'une part, parce que c'était indiscret et sans doute trop tôt. Et d'autre part, parce que même si je ne l'avais jamais vu, j'éprouvais l'étrange sensation de vouloir lui casser la mâchoire.

A ce moment-là, tu t'es tourné vers moi. Ta main toujours pressée sur la mienne qui tenait l'Umarex, j'ai lu la question silencieuse que tes yeux me posaient. Puisque j'étais ton numéro 12, je pouvais tuer ton numéro 1 pour toi. Celui qui avait ruiné ta vie et qui avait fait de toi la pauvre marionnette atteinte " d'une douce et glauque folie ".

Je t'ai alors imaginée à 16 ans, riante et insouciante. Tu étais belle, mais pas autant qu'avec la fragilité que tu affichais à cet instant-là. Je t'ai vue débordante de vitalité, souriant à la vie avec insouciance, ne te doutant pas de ce qui allait t'arriver. Puis, j'ai vu son esquisse à lui. Sombre, inquiétante et menaçante qui contrastait trop violemment avec le décor illuminé dans le quel tu évoluais.

J'ai imaginé ce soir humide et glacial de Novembre.

J'ai imaginé les palpitations de ton cœur, ta peur, ton affolement, ta détresse.

J'ai imaginé son sadisme, son imperméabilité face à ton désarrois.

Et j'ai senti la rage qu'avait dû éprouvée ton père m'envahir petit à petit. Une rage sans nom et destructrice.

Toi, l'être le plus beau et le plus fragile que je n'avais jamais vu, comment pouvait-on vouloir te faire autant de mal ?

Je t'ai prise contre moi, enserrant mon bras gauche aussi fort que je le pouvais autour de tes frêles épaules tandis que le Soleil commençait à percer derrière nous et que les noirceurs de la nuit se dissipaient.

Tu as abandonné ma main qui tenait l'arme et passé tes bras autour de mon cou, ton visage enfoui contre ma carotide, comme si l'apparition soudaine du jour te faisait peur. Tu as inspiré mon odeur profondément alors que tout ce que tu m'avais raconté tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Puis, tu as commencé à picorer ma peau de petits baisers, du bout des dents et de la langue dans une exquise torture.

Momentanément détourné de mes desseins, je t'ai écarté doucement de moi, regardé avec envie et sans doute adoration et pris doucement tes lèvres laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd l'Umarex sur le plancher de ta camionnette.

Poussant un long râle, tu t'es hissé tant bien que mal sur mes genoux, tes bras fins se nouant autour de ma nuque.

Mes mains de manière possessive posées sur tes fesses, je t'ai rapprochée de moi en quémandant l'entrée de ta bouche que tu m'as de suite accordée. Après un long baiser brûlant, le souffle court, tu m'as demandé dans un soupir si j'allais le faire.

Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour acquiescer même si je ne savais pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire et impliquait.

Tu m'as à nouveau souri, franchement, et après un dernier baiser déposé sur mes lèvres, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer mon érection, tu t'es remise à la place du conducteur, as pris ton sac à main qui se trouvait entre nous, farfouillé un instant pour en sortir les clés, ramassé l'Umarex et remis à sa place et sans un mot, nous as conduit chez toi.

En y arrivant quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai plusieurs choses : des cartons jonchaient le sol aux quatre coins du petit salon, aucune touche personnelle ne décorait les murs et il était étrangement froid, comme une garçonnière.

Tu t'es excusé pour le désordre précaire qui régnait dans ce lieu, et m'as expliqué d'une voix terne que tu préférais garder toutes tes affaires emballées au cas où il te faudrait partir précipitamment à cause de celui qui te terrorisait, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée de te venir en aide.

Te souviendras-tu jamais de notre première nuit ou plutôt notre premier jour ensemble ?

Un silence pesant et presque gêné a suivi tes paroles.

Tu as jeté ton sac et tes escarpins dans un coin et passé une main incertaine dans tes cheveux, comme si tu emmenais quelqu'un chez toi pour la première fois.

Moi, je te regardais ; j'attendais un signe de ta part.

J'avais toujours terriblement envie de toi mais j'étais tiraillé par la demie promesse que je t'avais faite. Je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un, ni même envisagé sérieusement de le faire. Était-ce si facile de pointer une arme sur quelqu'un, de viser sa tête ou son cœur et d'appuyer sur la gâchette ?

Une coulée d'angoisse s'était déversé sur mon estomac que j'avais vite oublié quand tu t'étais finalement approché de moi, que tu avais pris ma main et guidé vers ta petite chambre.

Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour ce jour-là.

Nous nous sommes déshabillés, allongés, pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, caressés avec avidité, embrassés, donnés du plaisir mais ça n'a pas été jusqu'à la pénétration.

Au dernier moment, je n'ai pas voulu parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me sois redevable de quelque chose.

Je voulais que ce soit une envie impulsive et spontanée, pas parce que j'étais le numéro 12.

Je voulais être ta perfection. Mais pas un numéro.

Je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, heureux comme il y avait longtemps que je l'avais été, et je t'ai caressée les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Après quelques heures de trop court sommeil, nous avons mis notre plan au point ; tu allais le soir-même reprendre ton travail comme à l'accoutumée, et j'allais venir m'installer au bar, comme si de rien était. Tu ferais comme si nous nous ne connaissions pas.

Il arriverait vers 22 h, probablement seul.

J'observerais ses habitudes, j'essaierais même d'engager la conversation histoire qu'il ne se méfie pas de moi. J'apprendrais sa façon d'agir et de penser.

Toi, tu finirais par t'intéresser plus ou moins à moi parce qu'il avait horreur qu'un homme te tourne autour. Tu éveillerais ainsi sa jalousie et sa colère, comme tu avais déjà réussi à le faire pas mal de fois par le passé. Tu l'entraînerais dans la ruelle, derrière le bar, et ce serait à ce moment-là que j'entrerais en scène.

Cela devait se dérouler un Samedi car c'était ce jour-là où il y avait les plus grosses beuveries et donc le plus de bruits.

Je devais aussi m'inscrire à son club de tir pour m'entraîner.

Tu as pensé qu'on pourrait agir d'ici un mois. En fait, il nous en avait fallu presque deux.

Le temps que je fasse ami-ami avec lui alors qu'il me répugnait, même dans les sujets les plus futiles et le temps que j'apprenne correctement à viser selon elle.

Puis, le soir du Samedi 24 Juin est arrivé.

Il faisait lourd ce soir-là, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur du bar. L'ambiance, malgré une heure correcte, était festive et explosive ; nous fêtions l'arrivée de l'été.

Tu avais revêtu pour l'occasion ta petite robe noire que j'affectionnais tant avec des sandales simples et compensées. Tu souriais à chacun. Je voyais dans tes yeux briller l'impatience et l'excitation.

Moi, assis à une petite table à l'écart, j'étais étrangement serein et concentré.

Je sentais la pression de l'Umarex dans mon dos et quelqu'un qui m'aurait regardé de trop près l'aurait de suite remarqué, c'était pour cette raison que dès que nous avions " sympathisé " avec James, j'avais pris pour habitude de m'assoir à cette table, afin d'éviter tout regard suspicieux.

L'après-midi même, j'avais réussi à vider mon chargeur sur 2 centimètres carrés de ma cible.

Ça avait été laborieux d'en arriver jusque là, mais j'étais assez fier de moi. Il me fallait juste assez de rage et de haine pour pouvoir le vider sur lui. Et j'avais sollicité ton aide pour.

En presque deux mois d'une relation que l'on pouvait qualifier de tout, sauf de sexuelle car nous n'avions toujours pas fait l'amour, j'avais réussi à t'apprivoiser et à te faire parler de tous les numéros, sauf du 10, pour finir par avoir encore plus de détails de la fameuse nuit glaciale du mois de Novembre et toutes les petites histoires à propos de tes cicatrices au poignet.

Entre larmes et baisers, tu m'avais dévoilé la part la plus meurtrie et la plus secrète de ton être. Celle qui me rendait fort aujourd'hui.

Il est arrivé de façon nonchalante, comme à son habitude, vers 22 h.

C'était un homme très pointilleux sur les détails ; il fallait que tout soit cadré, calculé, réfléchi à l'avance.

Il me disait souvent qu'il n'aimait pas être surpris par le hasard ou pire encore, par le destin, et à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce dernier, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de façon qui le laissait souvent perplexe.

Après m'avoir brièvement serré la main, il avait pris la chaise sur ma droite, pour avoir une bonne vue sur le reste de la salle, les filles et leurs décolletés trop aguichants mais, je le savais, surtout sur toi. Il ne te lâchait pas du regard, et rien que pour cela, j'aurais chargé et braqué sur lui l'Umarex avec plaisir et délectation.

En sept semaines, j'avais réussi à l'apprivoiser.

Je savais que c'était le genre d'homme qui ne s'attache à rien ni à personne de peur d'être blessé ou déçu.

Je savais qu'il avait voyagé beaucoup dans sa vie et qu'il avait connu un nombre incalculable de femmes - beaucoup plus que moi.

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise : ça se voyait dans sa façon de parler et de me raconter les détails de certaines de ses parties de jambes en l'air.

J'avais vite compris que toutes n'avaient pas été consentantes : comme toi...

Je faisais l'idiot ; celui qui ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus, les lueurs perverses au fond de son iris. Et je crois bien qu'il m'a apprécié pour cela : parce que je ne lui faisais pas d'histoires, que je l'écoutais sans analyser ce qu'il me disait - du moins, en apparence, car j'ai gardé chacune de nos conversations en mémoire, chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses expressions faciales ou corporelles.

J'étais le pote sympa et pas chiant avec qui il partageait quelques bières et une partie de sa vie.

Je savais même que le tatouage qui t'avait tant fasciné quand tu étais adolescente et naïve, était un souvenir de son appartenance à une famille de mafia italienne qui contrôlait une bonne partie de l'Est américain : les Volturi. De temps en temps, il faisait encore des contrats pour eux, mais il m'avait certifié qu'il n'en faisait plus partie à la suite d'une vague histoire avec la fille du parrain.

De la façon dont il m'en parlait, sa vie, on aurait pu en faire un film. Du moins, sa vie d'adulte, car de son enfance, je ne connaissais que très peu de détails, à part qu'il était fils unique, que son père était mort quand il était encore tout petit et que sa mère l'avait rejoint quelques années auparavant, décédée d'un cancer du sein.

Il avait placé sa vie entre mes mains - dans tous les sens du terme - car il nous avait vite découvert deux passions communes ; la bière et... toi.

Oh, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il te connaissait depuis des années.

Il m'avait juste confié que tu lui avais tapée dans l'œil dès la première fois qu'il t'avait vue, que tu le fascinais et l'obsédais... tout comme moi.

Il te regardait trop avec avidité et concupiscence.

Il en avait trop envie... et ça me tuait. Ça me bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Cette envie au fond de ses yeux, ce désir qu'il ne dissimulait même pas, les réactions trop vives que tu provoquais en lui, tout ce qui, en apparence ne m'atteignait pas, le conduisait petit à petit vers son destin fatal. Vers moi.

Alors oui, sa vie, on aurait pu en faire un film... ou une tragédie grecque.

Tout en te dévorant des yeux, il m'avait une nouvelle fois confié, au bout de quelques bières, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en cette fête de l'été, et c'était aussi pour cette raison que tu avais voulu que nous attendions aussi longuement.

La voix rauque et excitée, il m'avait relaté, dans le détail, comment il comptait s'y prendre pour te mettre enfin dans son lit.

Il y réfléchissait depuis des semaines, bien avant qu'on ne se rencontre, lui et moi.

Il attendrait patiemment la fin de ton service, te ferait des sourires de temps à autre, essaierait de lier conversation mais n'insisterait pas si tu ne le voulais pas - il plaçait cela sur le compte de la pudeur, mais toi et moi savions exactement pourquoi jamais tu ne lui aurais adressé une nouvelle fois la parole - il se montrerait charmant et mystérieux et ces mots m'avaient fait penser à ta toute première confession. Puis, il t'attendrait docilement à côté de ta camionnette car il avait repéré laquelle c'était - et comment qu'il savait laquelle s'était... Après, il te proposerait une promenade que dans son esprit, tu acceptais aussitôt, même si tu étais épuisée. Et alors, son charme opérerait.

La première fois que je t'avais exposé son plan dans ton minuscule appartement, tu sortais à peine de la douche, une serviette éponge beige enroulée autour de ton corps frêle, te séchant les cheveux, les cernes bordant tes magnifiques yeux chocolat, ta fatigue tangible.

J'étais assis en tailleur sur le bord de ton lit, te dévorant des yeux mais ne faisant aucun geste, attendant, comme toujours, une réaction de ta part.

Un lent sourire avait étiré tes lèvres et tu avais murmuré : " Intéressant. "

Tu n'avais pas semblé horrifiée à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule avec lui, proche de lui.

Maintenant que tu avais ton numéro 12, tu te sentais invincible.

Tu t'étais assise à côté de moi, ton sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, avais caressé avec une infinie douceur ma joue, me faisant frissonner jusqu'à l'âme, avais embrassé chastement mes lèvres, puis, de plus en plus passionnément pour souder ton front au mien et finir par m'exposer ton idée alors que j'étais toujours dans les limbes du plaisir et de la frustration, la bouche humide.

Je vous avais écouté dans un état second, toi et ta douce et glauque folie.

Je n'avais aucun état d'âme, aucun ressenti sur ce que tu me demandais de faire.

Je m'en sentais juste capable parce que c'était pour toi.

Peu importait les risques.

Peu importait les remords.

Peu importait les conséquences.

Tu demandais et j'exécutais.

Comme il t'avait imaginé dans une robe noire, tu avais mis un point d'honneur à enfiler celle que je préférais ce soir-là, et il y avait vu un signe de sa propre volonté.

Ce soir-là, c'était son soir.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était aussi le nôtre.

D'individus lambdas, nous allions devenir des criminels et cette perspective te grisait. Moi, elle me laissait de marbre.

J'allais devenir un assassin, et toi, ma complice, mon mentor. Mon influence et ma raison.

La soirée s'était écoulée lentement, comme la tranche fine du rasoir qui avait coupé ta peau devant moi juste avant qu'on ne parte, pour une fois de plus, te donner du courage ou me dire à ta façon que toute cette douleur, c'était à lui que tu la devais.

Puis, 4 heures du matin avaient été annoncé.

Mon cœur avait étrangement tressauté lorsqu'il avait fini d'un trait son énième bière et que l'adrénaline s'était propagé dans mon sang.

Il m'avait fait un sourire que je n'oublierais jamais de ma vie. Confiant et incroyablement arrogant.

Jusqu'à la fin, il n'a pas été méfiant.

Pas même lorsque tu t'es forcé à croiser son regard alors que jamais auparavant tu ne l'avais fait.

Il m'a lancé un clin d'œil avec un sourire désabusé, typiquement masculin, d'un mec qui sous-entend à son pote qu'il va prendre son pied cette nuit.

Je ne lui avais pas répondu. Pas même d'un signe de tête.

Il était sorti parmi les premiers clients, histoire sans doute de se répéter une dernière fois son plan idyllique et foireux.

Moi, j'avais attendu que tout le monde s'en aille.

Quand tu avais aidé le dernier client ivre mort à franchir le pas de la porte avec une sollicitude qui ne te ressemblait pas, je m'étais lentement levé, la main effleurant l'Umarex à ma ceinture.

Ton patron t'avait demandée de faire exceptionnellement la fermeture tandis qu'il compterait tranquillement ses dollars dans son bureau.

Je t'avais attendue contre le bar, nonchalamment appuyé, les yeux fixés sur les formes suggestives et féminines de ton corps dissimulées sous le tissu noir qui me fascinaient et me hantaient.

Tu étais revenue vers moi, féline et séductrice, une moue aguichante au bord des lèvres, les yeux fatigués mais brillants d'excitation.

Tu l'avais vu t'attendre, adossé à ta camionnette.

Pressée contre mon corps, tu m'as donné le plus exquis des baisers. Tendre, langoureux, plein de désir et de promesse. Un baiser inédit.

Je t'ai regardée attentivement, haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, essayant de voir dans tes yeux si j'avais bien compris le message que tu étais en train de me faire passer.

Quand ta jambe s'est immiscée entre les miennes pour remonter délicatement vers mon érection, j'ai compris que ce soir-là allait définitivement devenir le nôtre.

Tu as caressé longuement mes omoplates, mon dos, mes fesses, tes seins pressés contre mon torse, les joues rouges et le regard brillant, puis tes mains se sont arrêté sur l'Umarex et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière si je voulais que tu sois enfin mienne.

Après un dernier baiser, tu m'as confirmé ce que j'avais déjà deviné : que tu allais enfin te donner à moi si j'accomplissais ce que tu m'avais demandé et tu savais déjà que j'allais le faire.

J'ai eu envie de te demander si je n'étais toujours qu'un simple numéro à tes yeux. Mais la lueur que j'ai vue dans tes pupilles à ce moment-là m'a soufflé que j'étais peut-être devenu plus que ça au cours des dernières semaines écoulées.

Te souviendras-tu jamais de la fin de ce soir-là, mon cher et tendre amour ?

La suite dans mon esprit demeurait un peu floue.

Je t'ai revue passer derrière le bar pour récupérer tes affaires et m'indiquer la porte qui menait aux réserves et à la cours intérieure ; tu avais l'intention de l'entraîner là car selon toi, on entendrait à peine le bruit de l'arme quand j'appuierai sur la gâchette.

Je t'ai revue me faire un sourire encourageant, puis soufflé un baiser avec ta main.

Je suis allé t'attendre dans la cours intérieure faiblement éclairée par un unique lampadaire, dissimulé par le noir de la nuit et l'ombre du bâtiment attenant.

J'ai sorti l'arme de la ceinture de mon jean, l'ai chargé et attendu.

Tout, dans ma tête et l'atmosphère, était calme et apaisant.

Je me souvenais avoir eu l'estomac noué à l'idée qu'il ne t'agresse avant que tu n'arrives jusqu'à moi pour l'ultime scène et m'exhortais au calme en me rongeant les sangs.

Au final, tu es arrivée près de 10 minutes plus tard.

Tu riais, de ton rire doux et harmonieux.

Tu n'avais pas peur, et moi non plus.

Lui, il avait son bras passé autour de ta taille, essayait de te serrer plus étroitement, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, tu te dérobais.

Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un homme ivre malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée.

Il était insouciant, ne se doutait de rien.

Tu as fini par te tourner vers lui et il en a profité pour franchement t'enlacer, son visage trop prêt du tien.

Tu m'avais recommandé d'attendre. D'attendre qu'il soit complètement obnubilé par toi et ton corps, même si je t'avais rétorqué de façon acide qu'il l'était déjà que trop.

Il t'a poussée brusquement contre le mur de briques, et j'ai senti une boule d'amertume et de fureur se former dans ma gorge.

J'ai chargé l'Umarex, de façon méticuleuse et silencieuse. Tu riais toujours, tes bras mollement figés de part et d'autre de ton corps ; tu ne t'étais pas décidé à les mettre autour de sa nuque et rien que pour cela, je t'aurais volontiers embrassée.

Je me suis vaguement demandé dans quel état d'esprit tu te trouvais et si tu m'avais repéré ; je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres à peine de toi. Tu devais être terrifiée, même si plus tard, tu m'avais dit t'être senti étrangement zen et indifférente.

Ses mains ont commencé à caresser tes hanches, et je me suis fustigé mentalement pour ne pas sortir de l'ombre ; il fallait que j'attende ton signal, c'était trop tôt.

Il te murmurait des choses au creux de ton cou, ses lèvres t'effleurant à peine, comme pour susciter en toi le désir et la frustration.

Puis, tu as fini par prononcer à haute et intelligible voix la question qui devait me faire sortir de ma cachette : " Te souviens-tu de la première fois ? "

Lui, le numéro 1, moi le numéro 12.

Je suis sorti, le poing serré autour de l'arme, le bras anormalement sûr, la tête étonnamment vide, le cœur, régulier.

Tes yeux ont croisé les miens et j'ai cru voir sur tes lèvres, l'espace de quelques millièmes de seconde, un sourire, avant que tu ne tournes ton visage vers lui. Il ne m'avait pas entendu. Ne m'avait pas remarqué.

Et avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les tiennes, avant qu'il ne te souille encore plus de nouveau, j'ai visé soigneusement la base de son crâne blond, juste au dessus de la peau de sa nuque et j'ai appuyé sur la détente. Un seul et unique coup. C'était ce que tu m'avais demandé, alors que j'aurais volontiers vidé mon chargeur sur lui. Mais il était le numéro 1...

Tout s'est passé au ralenti.

J'ai même cru voir la balle sortir du canon pour aller exploser sa cervelle.

J'ai même cru entendre l'impact de l'os brisé quand sa tête à exploser et que son sang s'est répandu sur toi en une giclée rougeoyante, sordide et visqueuse.

Il s'est effondré sur toi dans un bruit mât alors que tes yeux étaient verrouillés aux miens et que mon cœur battait toujours aussi calmement, mais plus lourdement.

Ça y était.

Je l'avais fait.

J'étais un criminel.

Mais ce ne fut pas cette pensée qui fit battre plus vite mon cœur à ce moment-là, car, étrangement, James était devenu insignifiant. Il n'existait plus à mes yeux ni aux tiens. Il n'était plus qu'un détail.

Ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite, ce fut la nouvelle lueur que je vis dans tes yeux à ce moment-là.

Elle n'était plus vide ou juste brillante.

Elle n'évoquait plus juste un simple désir platonique.

Elle reflétait bien plus que cela.

Elle reflétait l'amour.

Je me suis avancé vers toi dans un état second, ai repoussé le corps qui était tombé dans une mimique grotesque d'un pantin désarticulé, n'y ai même pas jeté un coup d'œil, puis ai pris ton visage en coupe entre mes mains après avoir vaguement essuyé les traînées de sang qui maculaient tes joues et ta bouche.

Et une fois de plus, j'ai attendu. Attendu ton premier geste avant le point de non-retour.

Doucement, tu as levé ton visage vers moi.

Doucement, tu m'as souri.

Puis, avidement, tu m'as embrassé.

Ce soir-là a été le soir de presque toutes nos premières fois ; nos premiers sentiments partagés, notre première nuit d'amour, notre premier meurtre et la première fois que tu m'as parlé du numéro 10...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Re !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je reviens vous parler ici pour plus d'explications pour celles - et ceux... sait-on jamais - qui ont survécu jusque-là - sans mauvais jeu de mots.

En général, je n'aime pas les notes de fin de chapitre, je préfère laisser méditer le lecteur et ne pas l'importuner d'avantage, mais là, il faut certainement plus d'éclaircissement.

Certains pourront - sans doute à juste titre - qualifier mes personnages de pathologiquement dérangés voire malsains. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai spécifié le " dark thems " dans mon résumé et ma note, je suis consciente qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se sentent mal à l'aise avec ce genre de personnalité. J'ai fait lire mon écrit à une amie qui a trouvé que Edward était un être " normal ", seulement influencé par son amour pour Bella, mais vous verrez très vite dans la deuxième partie qu'au final, ils sont pratiquement identiques.

J'ai essayé de laisser quelques parts d'ombre et de mystère pour vous tenir en halène par rapport à la scène du début et aussi au numéro 10 - je vous expliquerai la prochaine fois pourquoi ces numéros en particulier - parce que oui, j'ai essayé de ne pas les choisir au hasard -. Inutile de vous dire que la deuxième partie - aux trois quarts écrite, je vous la livre dans une semaine - est encore plus noire que celle-là. J'ai décidé de le couper en deux parce que d'une part, les deux meurtres - je vous spoile, là, c'est pas bien - n'ont pas de liens et une symbolique propre, même si les deux se retrouveront sous le thème de la vengeance. Je rappelle que ceci est une death fic, donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s quant au sort du ou des héros.

Je m'arrête là, en vous remerciant une fois de plus de votre curiosité et de votre fidélité. Merci pour les reviews, bisous et à Jeudi prochain !

* * *

(1) Umarex S.A 177 : choisie au hasard, je l'avoue. C'est une arme de pointe qui existe vraiment, et ça m'a suffit.

(2) Paul Claudel ( 1868 - 1955 ) : dramaturge, poète et essayiste français, membre de l'Académie française.


End file.
